Extramultiversal Entity
Extramultiversal Entities a non-playable race of beings that originate from beyond the Edge Wall. Most are malevolent and extremely dangerous. The term "Extramultiversal Entity" is really more of a classification, such as when referring to a Warden. By this definition, angels, demons, Satan, and even God Himself would be Extramultiversal Entities. However, there are other terms to describe them. Extramultiversal Entities all appear to be of different "species," and it is very rare for two or more to be similar. Description Extramultiversal entities vary greatly in appearance, and there is no standard form for them. The Knower is humanoid and has a worm like head, while another had a skull as a head and a human body with no neck. There have only been a few known species among them. The Knower's race are known as Intellectuals, and The Viewer's race are known as Seers. Some races have been mentioned, such as Cloakwraiths, Listeners, and Elder Ones. They have many abilities, like reality bending and soul extraction. Most are impervious to physical attacks and cannot be affected by magic. Their true forms cannot be seen by most inhabitants of the Multiverse, but they must take on a perceivable form to enter the Multiverse. Most don't need to eat, but still "feed" off of energy and other substances. Their minds are completely incomprehensible to any entity within the Multiverse, which makes them immune to mental attacks, illusions, and other mind tricks. History Almost nothing is known about the history of Extramultiversal Entities. The Knower, The Viewer, and The Void are the oldest. At one point, The Viewer and other Seers took over most of the Extramultiversals, executing many Intellectuals for objecting and using other Extramultiversals known as Cloakwraiths as their main soldiers. Later, a wave of Extramultiversal Entities, led by The Viewer, managed to force their way through a vent on the Edge Wall, in an event known as the Great Breach. Although it was quickly put down and patched by Wardens and Bulk Beings, the aftermath lasted a long time after that, long enough to delay Stentron from meeting Rovern or Lucky during their taming. The Viewer managed to escape persecution and hid within the 3rd Dimension. After that, Extramultiversal Entities would usually enter by hitching a ride on The Void when it enters. After The Viewer is killed, Extramultiversals scattered and mostly fended for themselves. Society Extramultiversal Entities have no known societies or rulers. However, it appears as if The Viewer was a very important figure among them, as he made an entire organization while hiding in the 3rd Dimension, and organized the Great Breach. It is also presumed that The Knower also held some sort of high status, and that before The Viewer and the Seers gained power, the Intellectuals were presumably the rulers of the Extramultiversals. Stats * Heavy resistance or complete immunity to all conventional attacks (variable) * Immune to mental attacks * Other stats variable Known Extramultiversal Entities * GlïtçhSküll * Handshake Man * The Harbringer * The Knower * The Viewer * The Void Trivia * Most are reality benders. * Most want to absorb the existence of the player. Many did this to add to The Viewer's power, although many others afterwards would use it for their own power. Category:Races Category:Enemies Category:In-Game Mysteries Category:Lore